1. Field of the Invention
The invention is based on a device for pumping fuel and more particularly such a device for pumping fuel in an internal combustion engine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
German Patent DE 199 36 287 C2, discloses a device for pumping fuel, having a suction jet pump and a drive line that supplies the suction jet pump with fuel, which drive line branches off from a pressure line leading to an internal combustion engine and can be block off by means of a shutoff valve. By means of the electrically switchable shutoff valve, it is possible to switch off the suction jet pumps, regardless of the pressure downstream of a feed pump and regardless of the operating states of an internal combustion engine. A disadvantage is that the electrically switchable shutoff valve is comparatively expensive.